injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (John Stewart)
This is the article for '''John Stewart', you may be looking for Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner or Kyle Rayner.'' John Stewart appears as a cameo in Injustice: Gods Among Us along with other Green Lanterns during Hal Jordan's victory pose. He is also a skin for Green Lantern. He is classified as a Power User, using his power ring to create any object he imagines into solid green light. He is the compatibility skin for Martian Manhunter. He is a prominent character in the Year Two comic series. Biography A former Marine and architect, John Stewart was originally chosen by the Guardians to be backup for Hal Jordan. Since then, John has become a heralded member of the Corps. Injustice: Gods Among Us John is not present in the storyline, as he was killed by Sinestro, a few years prior to the events of the game, John was a supporter of Superman alongside Hal Jordan who John served as a backup to, when he, Hal and the Sinestro Corps were fighting their former allies and comrades in order to prevent them from taking Superman captive, he was approached by Sinestro, who seemed to try to make him a Yellow Lantern but actually killed him. His death resulted In the death of fellow Green Lantern Guy Gardner at the hands of Hal who falsely blamed Guy for his death without realizing that Sinestro, who manipulated him, was the one who killed him. His death indirectly resulted in Hal becoming a Yellow Lantern. John Stewart appears during Hal Jordan's victory pose, with other Lanterns from the Corps. If John is a playable Green Lantern, he will be the one who appeared in front of the Lanterns, including Hal Jordan. He also appears as a Premier Skin in the game. Injustice 2 For Injustice 2: Ultimate Edition, John Stewart has been confirmed as a character skin. From his dialogue with other characters it is implied that he managed to survive Sinestro's betrayal and now fights against the Regime. Intros with Vixen hint that a John Stewart from another earth traveled here under his universe's Guardian's orders. Powers and Abilities :See Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)#Powers and Abilities :In addition to the standard Lantern powers, John has marine training, making him a better hand-to-hand combatant and shot than Hal, Guy or Kyle. Costumes John Stewart wears his variant of the Green Lantern uniform, with a bodysuit of green and black, the green areas predominately around his upper shoulders and lower legs, while the black segments make up his lower torso and thighs as well as his upper arms. He wears green armguards and displays the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps on his chest, with his ring on his right hand. Below are the costumes from Injustice 2: Green Lantern - John Stewart.jpg|John Stewart Green Lantern - John Stewart - Alternate.jpg|John Stewart (alt) Trivia *Green Lantern (John Stewart) is voiced by Phil LaMarr, the actor that voiced the character in the DCAU shows Justice League, Static Shock and Justice League Unlimited. *John Stewart appears as an in-game concept art for Green Lantern, possibly hinting that he was at one point considered to be the main Green Lantern in the game before Hal Jordan. Ultimately, John becomes an alternate skin for Hal just as Damian Wayne with Dick Grayson. *John Stewart's Green Lantern costume was revealed alongside Martian Manhunter during EVO. *Occasionally, during/after a combo, when John said the line "Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!", it was Hal Jordan's voice clips instead of Stewart's though. This was fixed in the most recent patch. *One of his interactions with Vixen reveals that they're in a relationship, as he says to her that he wanted to call her. *You can still see Stewart in the background during his outro. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Ring Wielders Category:Humans Category:Cameo Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Playable Characters Category:Power Users Category:Justice League Members Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Regime Member Category:Deceased Category:Injustice Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Premier Skins Category:Insurgence Member